


A THUNK in the Night

by Count_Duckoo



Series: November Daily Writing Prompts- PMD [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Self-Esteem Issues, Unreliable Narrator, seriously pretty much none of his story was actually what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Duckoo/pseuds/Count_Duckoo
Summary: Rolim the Cacnea is telling Allannia the Fomantis a story about what happened last night, but her mind seems to be on something else-or is it?Written for a daily writing prompt list, onomatopoeia for thunk.
Relationships: hinted Fomantis/Sneasel
Series: November Daily Writing Prompts- PMD [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760722





	A THUNK in the Night

A fomantis and a cacnea were walking down a hallway in a mansion. The walls were painted a brilliant blue, and on top of the rich green carpet on each side of the hallway there were large vases with flowers and other plants every ten feet. The fomantis, Allannia, was two feet tall, with two leaf-like arms, dark pink eyes, and a green bulb surrounded by leaves on top of her head. Her body was a lighter pink, with two very stubby legs and a darker pink stripe down the middle. She was wearing a black apron with several small pockets on the front. The cacnea, Rolim, was a little taller, at two feet four inches, and looked like a small round cactus, with green spikes scattered on his body and his club-like arms, and had two cone-shaped legs. He had dark circles around his eyes, and his mouth was made of five dark circles. He was wearing an identical apron. Allannia was carrying several bulky wooden crates stacked on top of each other, wobbling slightly as she shifted position to try to keep them level.

Rolim was carrying nothing and was instead gesticulating wildly and hopping around as he spoke to her, “So, I heard a thunk on the door, and I go to check it out, right? ‘Cause what if the ‘mon out there decides to break the door down when I leave? Then no one would stop ‘em, right? So I open the door, and peer out, and see nothing. I figure I must’ve scared ‘em off, ‘cause who would think they could face me, right? But then I hear a noise behind me, so I whip around to hit ‘em with the good ‘ol one-two punch, but it goes right through ‘em like they weren’t there, must’ve been one of those ghost types or somethin’.”

He stopped speaking for a moment, thinking. He was still walking with her, but he was no longer hopping around or gesturing; instead he had one of his arms in front of him, right below his mouth, like he was lost in thought. Allannia, meanwhile, was barely listening to his story, focused on moving the crates and on her own worries about the events of the previous night. ‘That sneasel never showed up, did she? Or was the thief the sneasel?’ she fretted. ‘No, no that couldn’t be. She was so nice and polite and understanding, and ugh. She stood me up. After all the trouble I went through making sure that door was unlocked for her-- but doesn’t that mean that she was the thief, or no, please, I hope not. And I hope no one saw me unlock the door…’

Rolim seemed to have figured out what he wanted to say next about his story, “And I didn’t get a good look at ‘em, ‘cept that they was tall and shadowy. And there must’ve been at least two or three, no--more than that--at least a dozen of ‘em. They must’ve realized they couldn’t face me alone, so they brought a whole freakin’ army. Anyways, I start whaling on ‘em, jabbin’ left and right with my strong spiky arms,” he paused to attempt to flex his muscles, which he didn’t have, being a plant. “And I’m takin’ some of ‘em out, right, but then one of ‘em gets me from behind with some kind of ice attack I think. I dunno. But it was strong and cold and yeuch.” He shuddered from the mere recollection.

Allannia winced, and thought, ‘It must’ve been that sneasel. I should have known she was up to something, no one… no one would flirt with me like that unless they were trying to get something out of me. It’s all my fault. Someone is going to find out it’s my fault, and I’ll get fired, and, and,…’

While she was worrying, Rolim continued, “Well, after that, they all kinda piled on me, and next thing I know I was wakin’ up on the floor with Sandra shakin’ me and tellin’ me to get up, that there’d been a robbery. I bet if I hadn’t slowed ‘em down by knockin’ so many of ‘em out, they would’ve done a lot worse than what they did do, I tell you that.”

They kept walking down the hall, entering a storage room filled with crates that looked similar to the ones Allannia was carrying. There was a brief pause, then Rolim looked at her expectantly. With a jolt that almost caused her to drop the crates, she realized that he was done with his story. She put on a nervous grin as she responded, “S-sounds like you did your best, huh? Hopefully y-you don’t get punished too bad for letting that thief in. Anyways, I’m done with my tasks for the day, so…um…see you tomorrow I guess.” She set the crates down and quickly scurried off.

“Thief? Don’t you mean thieves? And wait, weren’t you going to help me with my crates too?” He began to run after her, but a petilil--a light green bulb shaped pokemon slightly taller than him with no arms--stepped in his path and shook their head, and then nodded at a crate. He sighed and got to work.

Later that evening, when Allannia got back to her room that she shared with a few other servants, she noticed that there was something under her pillow. With a quick glance around to confirm there were no other pokemon nearby, she brought it out, revealing a silver necklace and a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and began to read it:

> Hey,  
> Sorry for leaving you in the lurch like that. I had to leave in a hurry, so I didn’t even get a chance to say hello, let alone thank you. I promise I will come back someday to pay you back for helping, but here is a little trinket of my affection to tide you over. And hey, I think I got the blame shifted onto that jerk you were complaining about, that cacnea, right? I would love to see you again someday.  
> ~The Shadow Thief, the Princess of Ice, Cala

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt List: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/dq439x/words_words_words_daily_prompts_november_2019/  
> November 2: Thunk (200 words)
> 
> There is a new writing prompt list for this November, so expect to start seeing fics from the list instead. Also, sorry if the descriptions of the Pokémon got a little long; I wrote this and the next story for a writing class so they were designed for people without much knowledge of Pokémon.


End file.
